1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a platform scale of the bathroom type and more particularly to a structure for rigidly mounting a metallic knife edge within a plastic base.
2. Description of the Background Art
Heretofore, platform scales have been constructed primarily from light gauge metal. The extra strength that metal affords is desirable in that it minimizes distortion under weights that might exceed 250 pounds, which distortion might otherwise adversely affect the accuracy of the readings.
On the other hand, scales fabricated from metal are more difficult to form, with the metal also representing a substantial increase in weight. Increasing proportionately with weight are shipping and handling costs.
To date, however, the most heavily stressed parts of the scale, to include the base supporting the weight-sensing mechanism, have been constructed primarily from metal so that accuracy would not be compromised.
An additional drawback with the prior art is that the corner posts are otherwise separately fabricated and connected to the base. This adds to the complexity of construction, increasing as well the attendant costs.
The present invention is directed specifically to overcoming these prior problems.